Defying Gravity
by Saiyyan
Summary: Drowning. That's how they would describe it. Ginny couldn't break away, and Draco couldn't rise above. Can one person soothe the soul while the other awakens the spirit? Not finished!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. In addition, the song title 'Defying Gravity' is copyright to Stephen Schwartz. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Defying Gravity

Chapter 1

"Dean, you never notice who I really am. You were just using me to be closer friends with Ron and in turn that would put you as a closer friend to Harry! I hope you think you're clever!"

She was sick of being seen for something about her, not for herself, but this was ridiculous. 'I need to do something about this,' Ginny mused. She needed to rid herself of the ones who grounded her.

"Fine, be that way. I really hope you're happy." Dean sneered. It was a Slytherin-worthy sneer, and she was shocked to see it. He stormed from the common room.

She was feeling more annoyed than loss. She had only been with Dean for little awhile, and she had merely agreed to it because she wanted something new in her life. She sunk into a chair, and stared at the ground, her hand laid upon her jaw. She wanted to be seen. She believed everyone deserved a chance. Her mind drifted to Harry Potter who broke her heart and her spirit by not seeing her. She still wanted him to see her but she now knew that it was impossible. She dropped her hand to the arm of the chair and mused aloud.

"I can't want it anymore."

At that moment something changed within her. She looked at a large grandfather clock and sighed. She had gotten up early to study but now noticed it was too late to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes for a long period of time.

She was sick of being condemned to the limits of her Weasley family. She wanted to defy her name more than anything. She rose and sauntered down to the Great Hall, then took her usual Gryffindor seat. What was the one thing that would defy the name of Weasley more than anything else? Her eyes came to rest on a certain Slytherin. 'That would be defying gravity.' She grinned.

Then she shook her head. How could she think that?! 'He's _Malfoy_!' she screamed at herself. Sure, he was devilishly delicious, but that was insane. Not only were their families rivals, but his father caused her dementia in her first year. He was a Slytherin, his ego was bigger than Hagrid, and he absolutely hated her. He also was one of the top people who didn't see her for herself. She was a Weasley for Merlin's sake! She might as well slap a great sign that said 'taunt me!' on her back and call it a day.

Her mind flew reluctantly from Draco and fell upon the whispering students surrrounding her. Hermione sat suddenly, but gingerly, next to her younger friend.

"Ginny, we heard what happened," she referred the 'we' to Harry who sat next to Hermione, and Ron who sat next to Harry.

'So did everyone else,' Ginny observed. Ginny's friend, Leslie, sat next to her and listened to Hermione's words intently.

"And we're really sorry that things didn't work out with Dean."

"I'm not! He was a wanker." Ron declared defiantly. Harry's head sunk to his hands. Hermione shot him a threatening glare then wheeled her head back to Ginny.

"Anyways," she declared bitterly, "try not to dwell on it. There's better fish in the sea."

Ginny giggled at this to her friend Leslie and turned back to Hermione. "'Mione, I'm fine. Really!" She showed her friend a genuine smile, and they began to talk of other things.

Loathing. Understatement of the century. How they managed to escape normal, shallow teenage drama, but still have so many outside friends, amazed him. The Golden Trio was above everyone else. They knew it. Everyone else knew it, too. He wanted to be a part of that. No, not the goodiness of it. He craved for an escape from being part of the rest. He was disgusted with his 'peers' and ashamed that not only he was one of them, but the fact that he could never rise above. However she loved this life. Littlest Weasel, Gryffindor's... Potter's little princess. He sneered with a tint of green in his flesh as he watched her laugh with her friends to the right of her, then turn left and converse with the Golden Trio. He threw his fork angrily into his eggs, exerting a sigh. There was nothing he could do to release his frustration of his hatred for teenage years. He relished in it at the end of last year. How many girls had he snogged and beyond? It didn't matter. He grew bored and realized the stupidity of teenage years and the human race. Okay, he was in a horrible mood, he admitted to himself. He just wanted to off everyone that wasn't pureblood and to his standard.

"Draco...?"

Apparently Zabini had been having a conversation with Draco. Zabini informed him that he had recently stole some 'gentleman's magazine' and they should go and look at it.

Draco scoffed, noting that his hatred was proven. He was drowning somehow in this life, and he merely wished that those around him would step into reality. He would be death threatened by his own father to take the Mark at the end of his final year of Hogwarts. He let his head fall into his hands, knowing taking the Mark would be like dropping off the edge of the flat earth. At first he tried to think of it as a means to rise above, but he honestly knew that one day, Voldemort would fall. He hated muggles and the like, but didn't feel as they were worth exerting the energy.

Lately, to Draco, nothing was worth exertion of energy. His lack of will to accomplish anything went unnoticed, for it was so slow and gradual over the summer.

Pansy noticed his head in his hands, scooted closer to him, and coddled him in a baby voice.

"Aww... whatsa matter Drakie-Poo?" She questioned, pinching his cheek.

This made him livid, blood boiling. "I've got a bleeding headache, you twit." She pretended not to hear his last words of his sentence, and hugged him, slamming her shoulder into his face. This brought sharp pain to the bridge of his nose, but before he could insult her or rip her throat out, she ran off to gossip with another Slytherin.

He roamed into the halls, finding a deep-silled window to sit upon. He braced his body with his back to one wall and the ball of his foot to the other. He gazed sullenly out the window. It was autumn, his favorite time of year. The colors were darkening, and things were chilly. He hated winter, most thought he would've loved it. He hated it because of the snow, how impractical it was, and because it offered others amusement. Draco then paused for quite a long time, his mind dwelling on other things. He snapped back to reality, and whisked himself off to his first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. In addition, the song 'Defying Gravity' is copyright to Stephen Schwartz. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Defying Gravity

Chapter 2

That afternoon after classes, Draco waltzed through the halls, exuding his Malfoy grace with each step. He turned a corner, pummeling through a first year girl. She dropped everything and looked towards him, blushing. He gave an annoyed sigh, picked up her things and shoved them into her arms.

"How can I repay--"

"Whatever," Draco snapped and continued on his way. He was losing his drive. He just wanted to be alive, but all he could feel was numb hands and the annoyance of routine. Every single night he did the same thing, and it got annoying.

Crossing an intersecting corridor, a voice rang through, unsettling even the most caked dust.

"Oooooh! Drakie-Poo!"

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes shutting and a whimper escaping his lips. How he hated her. She was such an embarrassment! Sniggers erupted from around a corner, causing Draco to lean forward; only to find the Golden Trio itself laughing at Pansy. Well, they were actually laughing at him. He let his shoulders drop and wanted to die.

Then Pansy decided to 'come to the rescue'.

"Hey! You leave Draco alone, you... filthy... not-purebloods!" Draco couldn't help but smirk at her pitiful attempts at wit. Pansy wasn't that quick with insults. She mostly hung around Draco and let him do the talking.

This only caused them to laugh harder. The louder they got, the paler Draco became.

Suddenly, a flash of red brisked pass Draco, bringing a quizzical spark to his eye. Weaslette had approached her brother with a certainness in her step. She fiercely interjected the Trio's laughter.

"Ron, knock it off. At least Malfoy doesn't even like her! Or do I have to remind you of the last time Lavender stood up for you?" She snarled.

Ron blushed furiously, Hermione looked dumbstruck, and Harry looked at Ginny in disgust. There was a long silence, which was interrupted furtively by Pansy.

"A...buh?"

After casting Pansy a scathing glance, Ginny turned on her heel and left, with a satisfied look upon her face. When she passed Draco though, she shot him a glare that could rival his own.

"Ron, I think you need to talk to Ginny," Harry suggested in a hoarse voice, but to find his friend was already stalking off. Harry and Hermione clambered after their friend quickly.

Draco was lost in thought. Had she really just stood up for him? His eyes glazed over as he replayed what happened over and over in his mind. Then he felt something cold and hard hit his cheek.

His eyes came to fall on Pansy's hand, raised. His teeth began to grit and grind as he felt his blood boil.

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE ME?! WE'RE OVER!" She then turned tail and ran the other way, crying.

"We were never even together, YOU TWIT!" He called after her, annoyed as hell. This drama was what Draco hated the most. It was stupid to get your heart all wrapped up over something small. It was glorification of the mediocre. Making something bigger than it really was. He whirled in the direction the Weaslette went and followed her path, briskly.

Ginny slowed down to a walk, and with each slowing step her thoughts seemed to become more fathomless. The only real thought that presented itself to her was her anger towards Ron. Even this strong emotion seemed to fade as it was replaced by thoughts of 'Why does it matter?'.

Ginny found herself in the library, her body in control. Usually when she got mad at Ron she headed for the library. She blamed this on muscle memory. She feigned fascination in the form of a book, but her mind raced with thoughts pondering her endeavored life.

'Is this how I'm going to be? Forever? Sleeping-walking through my life?' She questioned herself.

She sighed, bored. Ginny wasn't someone to get bored easily, but nothing remotely exciting was happening. Sure, the continuing onslaught against Voldemort was something, but in reality it already happened every year at Hogwarts. She knew that if she did nothing to stop this tedium, her future could end up being extremely predictable. She would probably marry Harry, who would become an Auror. He would spend most of his time away while Ginny became the quintessential wife and baked bread. Then Harry would defeat Voldemort and everything would be okay. She almost threw up where she sat.

She didn't even know what she felt for Harry anymore. Now that she thought about who he really was, she became disgusted with herself. Harry was exactly the man she didn't want to be with. Ginny noticed that within recent weeks, Harry had been talking to her more, flirting with her even. She suspected that he had feelings for her, and she had to put her foot down.

She actually tried to read the book in her arms to rid herself from the thought, but resistance was futile.

Now not only did she want to defy the name of Weasley, but she also wanted to defy Harry and her feelings for him once and for all.

Then at that moment, everything could be put into place, for the one man she needed to see, but absolutely did not want to see set foot in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. In addition, the song 'Defying Gravity' is copyright to Stephen Schwartz. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Defying Gravity

Chapter 3

Harry turned the corner sharply, looking rushed. His face wore an expression of determination, but it was painted over with concern. His gaze focused on Ginny, and his expression warmed. She was deep in thought, but when she saw him, her face was basically saying 'Oh, please,'. Harry approached her, and after a moment of tension, sat next to her.

"Ron's a dunderhead, anyways," Harry said, trying to make her smile. He then put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at him, causing his hand to fall off her shoulder.

"Smile, Ginny," he gave a timid smile, "you're so pretty when you do." Instead of smiling she gave him a glance, for his behavior was suspicious.

Then there was an enduring pause, and tension rose.

"I do feel bad about Dean and you, but I've felt this way about you for a long time." He was blushing madly and Ginny thought he was under the Imperius curse. Even though she suspected it, even moments before, she was still somewhat shocked that he was saying it. Harry Potter feared none... except everyone he had to socially interact with.

"Ginny? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Those words left his lips. Wasn't it just this morning that she thought he would never ask? Then why didn't he make her weak in the knees? Why didn't she feel the heat in her cheeks? Why did this question seem to drain her?

Because Ginevra Weasley did not like Harry Potter.

"Harry, I-" she stuttered, thought a moment and continued. "I think I've been friends with you for far too long for it too be anything more," she tried to sound assertive, but she was just sounding shaky. Plus she was lying. She just didn't like Harry like that.

'Is this really me? I used to be brave and righteous! Now I'm wavering, lying, and not liking, Harry!' she stated to herself.

"You're... lying... aren't you?" Harry asked, with strength in his voice. This wasn't the reply she was expecting. "You've always liked me up till now, and now you decide not to without notice? I'm trying to be understanding... but, what I just did, that just took a lot of guts. People would kill to fill your shoes!"

She was taken aback. "Harry... you're acting-"

"Not like me, I know, but neither are you, Ginny! Standing up for Malfoy, turning me down. You seem very less than willing to exist anymore. I see it in how you walk," Harry scolded her.

Ginny had forgotten entirely that she had stood up for Malfoy.

'It was only to spite Ron...' she explained her actions to herself.

"Why are you talking like this?" Ginny questioned; Harry never acted like this.

"Ron was ranting about you last night, and I'm fairly certain that he's right about you."

Her brow furrowed. "What do yo-"

"Whatever Ginny, I could care less." Ginny turned her head away, finding an interesting floor tile. Harry went to storm out of the library, out of sight and out of mind, but someone stepped in front of him. Malfoy made a salute to Harry and smirked.

"I'll take 'er from here, guv'nor!" Harry clenched his teeth, forming fists and stalked off. Malfoy slipped passed him and walked towards Ginny.

"You never wanted the nice boys anyways,"

She turned, almost falling out of her chair to meet Draco's lounging figure. She glared, eyes seething hatred.

"Sensitive bloke, isn't he?" He picked up a chair, turned it round and straddled it. His face was a bit higher than Ginny's. He liked it there. At this moment he felt superior to her. He caught Weaslette at a vulnerable time and he felt like it would be a perfect chance for him to get in touch with himself. He knew he was out of touch with how he was acting lately, but now he could regain his composure, wit, and more.

Her mouth was gaped open at him, until he smirked. Her jaw clamped shut, and she sneered at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Why'd you stick up for me back there? It was embarassing, Weaslette. Having a weasel Gryffindor girl, who's younger than you no less, stick up for you? I think my ego is ruined." He feigned hurt, placing a hand on his chest.

"I think your ego's fine, Draco... and you have nothing against mustela, you ferret." She spat, turning her back to him. Pressing her gaze hard against the pages in the open book in front of her, she found she couldn't read the words.

"Draco? Mustela? Hell, I didn't know you were this weird," his face wore the essesnce of disgust.

"You have a first name, Malfoy, which from this point on I'm refusing to use and mustela is the genus of both ferrets and weasels." She groaned as if it were common knowledge. She turned the page, hoping to find an illustration to occupy her, but to no avail.

"Temper, Weaslette." he clicked his tounge to upbraid her. Then his expression softened as thought and time wore on. "Really... why did you stick up for me?" he asked, his tone lighter than before.

She let out a sigh of defeat, and stated matter-of-factly, "To spite Ron."

Draco let out a satisfied grunt, followed by an intake of breath. "Well that's good, Weaslette..." he began, then turned to leave. He ceased his fluid motion towards the door, but did not turn to look at her. "...because for a second there, I thought you liked me." He disappeared around a corner.

Her arm flew back, book in hand, but her wrist was caught. She turned to see her friend Leslie, expressionless.

"B-bu... He just...!" she stuttered, furiously red.

Leslie merely shook her head as if to say, 'no.'

Malfoy stopped in front of Harry in the hallway, who was leaning against a wall, looking bare.

"What do you want?" Harry said through gritted teeth, repugnance in his voice.

"Ya girl's fine, mate. Got nothing else to report." Malfoy saluted with a smirk, then proceeded to move undulatingly down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. In addition, the song 'Defying Gravity' is copyright to Stephen Schwartz. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Defying Gravity

Chapter 4

He could not wait to interact with Weasley again. Draco was not certainly able to put his finger upon his reasoning of why he was so anxious to see, but in times like these, logic was not the premier item on the list of priorities. His brain was ready to replay the scenario ad nasuem, possibly adding little snippets that had not actually taken place, when he was sorely interrupted by Zabini.

"You've gone mad, mate," Zabini declared.

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked of him.

"The look on your face. Sure, you've been odd since the term started, but now you're just off your hippogriff!"

Draco's stomach lurched. Had he seen his situation with the Littlest Weasel? That would be disastrous to his reputation. Especially since he hadn't hurt her or made her cry. Did he honestly care about his reputation?

"You've had this... fuzzy look on your face all day. You didn't come to dinner. You love dinner. Or were you just hiding from Parkinson?"

Draco's eyes widened and face paled at the name, as if he had stumbled across a dead body. He gave a solemn nod, even though it wasn't the real reason; the solution would suffice.

"She was talking up a storm about you. How you didn't really like her. How you guys are over, even though you were never technically dating in the first place. How she saw you talking to She-Weasel in the library-"

A vicious sputter poured from Draco's lips at this. Not that taunting prey in a corner was unorthodox, he, however, was worried that Pansy could read his heart during those moments' time and know what he dare not let anyone know. But how could she read his mind let alone read Hogwarts: A History? At this reasoning, he settled.

"You all right, mate? Struck a nerve?"

"I simply- no, I just. I didn't- Choked on air."

"Oh."

"Don't want anyone to know yet. It's a new development. Don't want to blow, with little miss twit blabbing," Draco suavely explained.

The foolish fish took the bait.

"Ah, alterior motives. Cunning. False emotions to get what you want. Hmm," Zabini mused. Draco was lucky that mostly everyone in the Slytherin house wanted his approval and attention. Even if someone questioned his logic, they played along to get the okay from Draco. Approval from him was a blessing from the gods.

"Right. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it."

"Aye, don't blame you. She-Weasel isn't so ugly that she needs to be shot. Am I headed in the right direction, or are you aimin' at something else?" Zabini sure was curious.

"I really just want to piss off her brother," Draco blurted out. It was the first thing that came to mind.

A moment or two passed.

"Cool," Zabini finally said and then left. Draco groaned once he was certain his peer was out of earshot. He began a soliloquy. His only company recently had been the sound of his own voice.

"Blasted... damnit! This is the one moment in life where I hold no alterior motives! For once, I feel genuine. And I want my actions to feel the same. It's a bare, naked feeling, but it's the most pure thing ever. Since when has vulnerable been evil? Weren't Adam and Eve oblivious of their nakedness until they ate the cursed fruit? I want to be Adam, and Ginny, my Eve. For once, I'll no longer bear the name of Slytherin and all its bearings and be human. Bear my own name," Draco was pumped on his own pep talk. He wanted to march right up to Ginny and strike up a genuine conversation with her. Win her heart...

"But a serpent by any other name would still be a serpent," a tiny voice crept in the back of his mind. It demolished the entire feeling of good will he had established. Even the tiniest pin-prick will deflate the biggest balloon.

"Right. Why should I be any different? Can people really change? Am I lying to myself? The devil can cite Scripture for his purpose, after all," he concluded with a sigh. He decided he would have to wait and see how his interaction with Ginny panned out. He somberly ascended the stairs and attempted sleep.


End file.
